horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reaperj743/Shock Bellowback
"it's a bellowback, but it carries raw energy instead of a liquid cargo. besides that, it's mostly the same as any other." -Varl, upon being asked to describe a Shock bellowback. a Shock Bellowback is your nromal Bellowback, but with these differences: instead of a Gullet, it has a Shaper, and instead of a cargo sac, it has a Generator. it also stores three Metal Vessels inside its belly, instead of the normal units. here, read this for details. its the basic principle behind the Bellowback. now, this Machine has no weakneses, so it's much more deadly than the normal Bellowback, and it heals friendlies. but where did it come from? ''HISTORY originally a concept by GAIA, as she was conceiving a Shock Bellowback for charging machines in the field, it has been relatively unchanged over time. however, like all Machines, it has been weaponized, and has the ability to directly heal wounded Machines, though it only uses this on Machines built for the same purpose as ity, meaning it'll attack Overriden Machines, but leave Deamonics alone, not healing them as they have their own Control Tower, which does the same thing. however, this Machine acts as both guardian and refueler, as it lets Herd Machines go on for much longer than normal, assuming they use Sparkers. which, what Machine doesn't use Sparkers? anyway, Aloy activated this concept, refining it herself in order to help with calming the Machines. once she'd assumed control, she sent the dirctive to calm the machines, but, she created the Shock Bellowback as a failsafe, meaning that she still kept the Machines well guarded, yet ensuring that resources were provided to the humans anyway. however, in recent years, the Shock Bellowback has been known to come together into their own sites, no longer guarding their marks as they guard specific points, such as the entrances to Cauldrons, or important Old World ruins, such as Devils Grief. seeing as they automatically join together with Fire and Freeze Bellowback Pairs, they make a formidable group able to heal. however, this Machine cannot repair lost components or armor, meaning it can heal that critically wounded Fire Bellowback, but it can't give it back its Gullet and Cargo Sac. a noticable reason to hunt these creatures is their Hearts and Lenses are worth a lot more thna a bellowback, having a worth of 112 Metal Shards, for a properly harvested Heart. if, however, they are near death and sense their demise, it has been noticed in recent years that they'll overload their Generator or Shaper, causing them to detonate and have only highly damaged loot, as they're coverd in extremely potent energy for a considerable while, harming anyone who touches it. the Bellowbacks have not been observed doing this, and it makes you wonder why Aloy put this in, why make a Hunter who won this incredible kill have a terrible, barely noticable trophy. however, it seems to be for the reason of denying Bandits their precious resources, helping to starve them as well as harming a few in the process, as the Shock Bellowback also releaes a massive explosion. these machines have also been known to reinforce other machines, such as Thunderjaws, and lying on the ouskirts of a important zone, while also reinforcing other sites, such as with Watchers. 'APPEARANCE' this machine is mostly identical to their Fire and Freeze brothers and sisters, yet they also have these noticable differences. instead of being able to see their cargo sloshing inside, they have full, black armor that also ensures they are harder to destroy. as well, they feature more armor than normal as well, and have two Antenna attached to the base of the tail, instead of one. as well, their armor for their normal body, not their Generator and Shaper, is more of a soft grey than the white or black seen before. if that's not enough, they also have much more control with their cargo, able to precisely shape and detonate it at a whim. 'BEHAVOIR' these behemoths do actually act the exact same as a Bellowback, except in combat, or directly after. first off, when directly in combat, their armor will fan out to face their enemy, to a degree. the armor will not bend past facing forward, so if you're on a flank, the armor on the other side won't be of concern. as well, it uses its nozel in a different way, producing thin, cutting lances oof energy to precisely take out a single enemy, tracking with complete confidance. it also has a wide bore, Rattler-like effect where it sprays a massive amount of energy in a wade wave, charging the enemy from behind. it also can use a much more powerful smash, lunging forward with just its head in a similar manner to the Thunderjaw's bite. it is not recommended to detonate the Shaper from a distance, despite the fact it can't shoot afterwards, as if you're within about ninety feet, you'll be overhwlemed with raw energy. this area doubles with the Generator. however, directly after, and sometimes during, combat, it'll shoot a lance of solid blue energy, instead of the orange and red it uses otherwise, which, upon hitting a machine, starts to heal it. this beam tracks, and a Bellowback can keep it on a Machine until it is fully healed. standing in the way of this beam overwhelms a person with energy, but not nearly as much as normal. 'ATTACKS' whereas it's not reccommended to attack and destory components, especially explosive ones, it is also not adivsed to attack it, at all. this thing is best left to its own devices. let foolish Bandits deal with it. however, if you do choose to attack, know it has the same melee attacks as a Bellowback, and these ranged attacks. *'LANCE': in a similar manner to a Scrapper, this Bellowback has the ability to instantly place a beam of orange energy onto a enemy, tracking them as it deals about 75 damage a second, for three seconds. this is a overwhelming attack, and usually is used when at medium range. *'SHOCKWAVE': the Bellowback draws back as if to spew its cargo, then slams its head directly down, not hitting the ground, but releasing a huge amount of energy. in a similar manner to a Ravager a wall of cascading energy comes barreling down, followed quickly by the Bellowback, which charges to overwhelm unprepared enemies. this wave deals about 175 damage a hit, which, followed by the charging attack, can be enough to kill a wounded huntress, if she is careless. *'AREA SWEEP': the Bellowback, in a similar manner to a Thunderjaw that is missings one or more Canons, will extend a line of about five Lance Attacks, which then sweep up to cover an area. this is usually followed up by either a Shockwave, or a Lance Attack. it can also be followed up by a melee attack, but that's unlikely, if you're within melee range, it'll use its Shockwave. 'DEFENSES' as well as those attacks, it can easilt preform these defensive-based manuvers, which are widely viewed as overwhelming a enemy with fancy footwork and overwhelming attacks. *'HEALING LANCE': the Bellowback uses its Lance, but instead of targetting a human with a red or orange beam, this is a Machine with blue. this tracks the Machine, who usually disengages and hides behind cover as the Bellowback turns to track as well. this heals about 75 HP per second, and has the ability to temporarily buff a Machine, giving it a slight movement and health bonus. this is about a 15% increase to both. *'EVADE': the Bellowback uses its massive store of energy to cause a burst of light to surround it, and form near perfect duplicates of itself, and then it runs, usually hiding behind cover or dodging out of the way of attacks. each Bellowback copy moves as it pleases, heading towards the player, flanking, or generally pressing them while the real one does as well. these Bellowbacks only use Melee attacks, as does the original, but all three of them deal extra Shock damage, meaning these illusions can very much hurt you. this usually produces two copies, which can be shot and killed. one hardpoint arrow will usually do it in. however, the Bellowback will use these to its advantage in a variety of ways, so be aware of your surroundings. *'CLOAK AND DAGGER': the Bellowback becomes mostly invisible, able to bend light in a manner similar to a Stalker. however, its more... noticable, and you can easily track the Machine, so long as your eyes are alert. however, this can be used to disengage, and the Bellowback can attack while in this state, it can use Lance, or Healing Lance, to target enemies, and will not become uncloaked until it is done. while this is a formidable defense, it also has a final option, which isn't really a defense or an offense, as a defense is meant to keep it alive, and a offense is meant to harm a enemy so it doesn't harm the Bellowback. *'DETONATION': the Shock Bellowback overloads all current abilities, using them all at once as it release a very distinct whine. if you hear it, run, as the Generator and Shaper are about to overload. the Bellowback usually collapses in a very dramatic fashion, and the explosion heals all nearby Machines, including those that are Tamed. however, this energy is too much for a human to bear, and usually kills instantly... the result... isn't pretty. directly afterwards, for the next minute and a half, the Bellowback cannot be looted, as it is covered in strong electricity that will send you flying if you touch it. 'SKILLS''' this Bellowback has to be overriden for a certain skill, but it is well worth it. *Heal Capabilities: your healing capabilites of most Machines, as well as override, becomes noticably better. you can now override a machine in half the time, and can heal a Machine for half the metal shards (rounded up). this, when you've overriden 12, allows you to double the benefits, it takes one fourth as much time to override, and you can heal for one fourth the metl shards, rounded up at all times. if you kill 3 Bellowbacks, the armor around their neck and head becomes mobile, allowing it to swivel it around to present as much armor as possible. if you kill 12, all the armor on its body can swivel, and it can heal about 1.33 times the amount, rather than the normal 1. Category:Blog posts